Thousand Year Restoration Technique
The Thousand Year Restoration Technique (千円中國の術, "Sennenchūkyō no Jutsu") is a stupendous technique that is said to remove the barrier between space and time on one's flesh, reversing the occurrence of damage and creating a person anew. It is mindbogglingly complicated, incorporating Yin-Yang Release, space-time ninjutsu and the precision and accuracy of medical senjutsu to accomplish the impossible. 'Overview' Using chakra and natural energy stored in the circular-shaped Ajna Seal, the user of this jutsu is instantly filled with fresh and invigorating energy, seals covering their entire body and subsequently disappearing. That senjutsu chakra that has been archived for years is immediately dispatched to every inch of the body, increasing one's stamina, strength, and speed, causing steam to rise from their flesh. Apparently one does not necessarily have to enter Sage Mode when this technique is initiated but are certainly able to. When damage is received or even anticipated, the seals (when in conjunction with this jutsu) rush to the area of effect, arrows surrounding said area and tribal markings and kanji growing from the arrows. These markings thus begin the restorative processes, reversing time on one's flesh and removing any detrimental happenings from existence. For good reason, it is also known as the Senninriki (船員力, "Strength of a Thousand Men", English TV; "A 1000 Healings Jutsu") technique. 'Healing Power' Immediately upon dispatching, the chakra is used to initiate indefatigable regenerative processes, reshaping, rebuilding and recreating cells, tissue, organs, bones and even the networks of the nervous system. When the healing begins, seals appear behind the area needed regeneration and after the regeneration is complete, the seals disappear. Because it makes use of senjutsu the speed at which the healing occurs is instantaneous and ultimately negates any damage received by an enemy attack, even dissolving poisons, toxins and venom. Wherever the healing occurs, steam rises until the regeneration is complete. Chūkode claims that it is impossible for him to die when using this technique. The real power of the technique comes into play along with the regenerative powers of senjutsu medical chakra. It is the seals that wrap around the body of the user—they are designed and commanded to control space and time on the user, reversing all damage received as though it never occurred. This component is the flagship power of the technique, causing the healing that takes place to be like nothing else ever seen in the shinobi world. This jutsu is not without its drawbacks, however. 'Drawbacks' When using senjutsu the body becomes fatigued, weakened and sometimes cannot go on. Depending on how much one has to heal, the user can become immobile after the technique deactivates. If one should run out of chakra stored within the seal they would immediately revert to a weakened, shriveled version of themselves, much more fragile than when the technique was present. Most strikingly, if one's chakra flow is considerably disrupted while the jutsu is active they risk the threat of turning to stone from the inside out—one might call this the curse of a sage. 'Also See' * Ajna Seal 'Trivia' * Although inspired by the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, this jutsu is unique in its own right and boasts powers that far surpass Tsunade's.